Nerima Avengers Book One: Rage
by DirectorJuno
Summary: Elder Khu Lon finally has Ranma figured out, and what her granddaughter must do to win him over. They return to China to make some preparations while Ranma is on a training trip with his old man. Unfortunately a new Jusenkyo curse isn't part of the plan.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: (insert A-typical disclaimer here) I do not own any of the characters use herein, so don't convince yourself otherwise. Later I might need to introduce original characters to support plot cohesion, if so I'll happily claim them as my own.

Authors Notes: Well folks, here's the beginning of something that I hope will become truly epic, but we'll see. It's really all up to you, my readers.

**Nerima Avengers Book One:**

**Rage**

Chapter 01

Learning Your Stripes

"Great-grandmother, I really want an explanation now, I understand that Airen is out of town for a long training trip, but why did we return to China? I should be preparing myself, so I can be with him when he returns."

Standing a fair twenty paces away from the buxom Amazon Champion is the diminutive form of the Matriarchal Elder of the Joketsuzoku Tribe, Khu Lon. "Listing carefully child, Son-in-Law is on a one month training journey with his fool father, which gives me one month to train you to be a better warrior than your Airen."

Confused, the young warrior Xian Pu is at a total loss as to what the elder plans to accomplish with this, "Okay, but we both know that Ranma is unsurpassed in the arts, his battle with Saffron has proven that to us, how could I possibly get better than him in a month, and why?"

"Its actually quite simple girl, you know as well as I that Ranma always feels as though he must protect all girls around him, this is the root of our problem. He has never accepted any of you into his heart, and never will until you can prove yourself to be his equal, a wife that can stand beside him in any situation, not behind him. So, you will be trained, and trust me Xian Pu, I will be merciless in your training. I will push you to the brink of death for the entirety of our time we have to train. When we return to Japan you will challenge Son-in-Law to a battle of submission with one simple condition, when you defeat him, he will accept you as his equal in combat. After that it's only a matter of time before he accepts you, realizing that all the other girls are weak or unstable, and not worthy of being his wife."

"Great-grandmother, why have we waited so long to resume my training if this is what you feel I must do to make Ranma accept me?"

Khu Lon lets out a long drawn out sigh regret, "Sadly Granddaughter, it has taken me this long to truly understand Son-in-Law, and for that I am sorry, even more so than the brutal training you're about to undergo."

"I understand Great-grandmother, if this is what you want, then-"

"No child! This has never been about what I want, this is about what you need, you are my heir, and you deserve only the best man as your husband. You will lead our people, and you need an unbreakable husband to support you as village Matriarch." The short elder gets down from her perch on top of the old gnarled staff, "Come Xian Pu, lets begin, you are our people's most powerful warrior, our champion. Now prove it to me!"

000000000000

'She is progressing very well, judging by her reflexes and heightened resilience, I'm certain that when we return soon she will be able to subdue Son-in-Law. Although that last his was a bit too hard, now I must find her, and have her prepare lunch for us.' With that the elder sets off to find her granddaughter, after catapulting her far out of their secluded training area.

"Oh, honored Joketsuzoku Elder, this is most tragic, your warrior just fall into newest spring of Jusenkyo." The local guide called out while running toward the elder. He immediately sets his massive pack down and begins to pull out wooden stakes, spirit wards and a new sign.

"What!? That's not possible, Jusenkyo is flooded out, and the springs are all washed away. How did this happen?" This does not bode well, only a week left with her training and now this happens, have the Kami cursed us to inevitably fail in our pursuits of her wayward husband.

"I'm not sure how, all I know is that a number of men in black suits were here under a week ago, they claimed that a monster of a man drowned in this spring. Normally this would not be a problem, but to be safe I traced the ley-lines of Jusenkyo, and a new and very active line travels all the way to this spring. I call it Spring of Drown Demon, couldn't think of a better title, on account of the fact that I didn't actually see the so-called monster that drowned here. But the men claimed him to be unbelievably powerful, and a danger to everyone."

By this point Xian Pu has managed to crawl out of said new cursed spring, and her elder can only stare on in wide-eyed wonder. "Well, I guess this proves that Jusenkyo curses will mix, if an already cursed individual is in turn twice cursed. Xian Pu, how do you feel?"

'I'm wet, and cold' looking herself over, 'but still human, am I cured, will I finally stop becoming a weak little cat' She stands, looks down at her hands, and feet, her clothes are still on, though heavily laden with water. "Great-grandmother, why didn't I change, why am I still human, am I cured?"

"No child, you've been cursed again, your new form has mixed with your cat form."

Xian Pu simply stares in disbelief, while the guide proceeds to hammer stakes into the earth, and hang the spirit wards and signs, hoping that this will be enough to ward travelers away from this spring.

"Look at your behind girl, and on your head." Khu Lon smirks at the irony of the situation, yet she's smiling inside 'at least now her curse is no longer a weakness.'

Xian Pu looks, and reaches back only to find, a white cats tail with light purple stripes, and on her head, barely sticking through her hair are a pair of white furred cats ears. "Aya, I'm a…… cat-girl now?" She looks back to her great-grandmother, hoping for some kind of answer, or at least a confirmation, fearing the uncontrollable anxiety she feels building within herself.

"Come Xian Pu, we will continue your training tomorrow, for now I believe it is your turn to make-"

"Elder!" A frantic cry cut through the trees, interrupting any conversation, and the guides hammering. All parties present turn to the source of the voice. An Amazon scout, one that looks to be fatally wounded, collapses on the ground. "Elder, Champion, the Musk attacked." Panting, trying to muster enough breath to speak again, "The village is burning, there were too many to fight off, they have taken prisoners."

"Xian Pu, you stay with-"

"No Elder! You stay with her, my people need me." And in an instant she bound off, clearing a good fifty yards before landing on a tree branch, and springing off again.

The guide approaches the awe struck elder, "I will care for your wounded warrior, please, go to your people." He gives a short bow.

"Thank you." And the diminutive elder follows suit, streaking through the trees and blinding speeds. 'She's fast, much to fast for me to catch up to, even faster than Son-in-Law, and she's even more aggressive than ever. What kind of monster drowned in that spring, what kind of monster have I turned my granddaughter into.'

000000000000

"Musk!" A bellowing roar pierces throughout the entire mountain range.

Maybe thirty second after that deafening roar, Elder Khu Lon finally reaches the remnants of the wall of her village. "Elder! The champion, she was here only a moment ago, but, she changed. Before our very eyes she transformed into a massive cat demon, standing upright as tall as two warriors. Her roar scared all of the survivors, and she leapt off in the direction of Musk territory." A wounded survivor of the Musk assault tries to explain what they saw through short panting breaths.

"What are you saying?" The elder insisted while surveying the carnage and remains of her home for three hundred years.

"When Champion Xian Pu arrived the Musk had already left, taking a number of our incapacitated warriors as prisoners. Her eyes glowed an eerie green, what I saw was a look of sheer rage, then her body changed, she grew into a giant cat demon, like a white tiger, the ground trembled in her wake. Elder, what has happened to our Champion?"

A solemn, regretful look appeared on the elder's face, "Jusenkyo."

000000000000

'I'll kill them, all of them' was all the enraged Amazon warrior could process as she moved to her destination, the Musk village. Leaping higher and running faster than she had ever felt, ever dreamed of, but none of this mattered, not until the men of the Musk tribe paid for their heinous acts, in blood. "Musk will die." She managed to growl in her diluted mental state.

Not but fifteen minutes later, a beaten and bloodied, but alive band of Musk warriors were entering the gates to their home, each carrying an unconscious Amazon female on their shoulders, and wearing stupid happy grins on their faces. "We have returned, tell our prince of our success in showing those weak women who's mountains these are, and we have brought many worthy mates, soon our numbers will-"

The party leader's announcement was cut off as an enormous tiger woman landed on him, flattening him into pulp under her half a ton of mass, his captive flopping lifelessly to the ground, though still alive.

"Musk! Die!" That roar even louder than the first, could be heard all the way back at the remains of the Joketsuzoku village.

All of the men present dropped their captives, rousing some of them from their forced slumbers, and readied themselves for combat. None of them sure if or how to take down a beast like this, they all rushed in, blindly mobbing the monster.

"Rage!" She struck out, cleaving the first one into a gory mess with her near foot-long claws, "Kill!" Pounding the next one into the ground, "All Musk will die!" Grabbing one by the head, partially crushing his skull by accident, she turned and hurled the human projectile at a nearby guard tower, utterly destroying the top half of it.

The Amazons who managed to regain their wits are collecting their sisters, and preparing to flee back to their village, but their way is still barred by a number of guards and sentries, "That monster will keep them busy killing them, we must find a way out, but we can't fight."

"Some of us can't even run, our only hope is that that beast doesn't see us as targets, right now it seems like its very intent on killing the Musk." This came from one with a broken leg, a few others are injured in such a way where fighting or running are both not viable options.

The massive cat proceeds to use more of the Musk as weapons to kill others with. Human clubs and spears are just the start of it. Within two minutes forty Musk lie dead, mutilated my the monster, and it's is searching for more to kill, blood stained from its claws up to the elbows, and all around is fanged maw give it an appearance that could break even the most war hardened warriors.

"Look at the beast!" One fairly uninjured Amazon points.

"It's hair, it's purple, and the ties, they're like our champion-"

The youngest female warrior present runs up to the raging cat, "Champion Xian Pu!"

The beast turns to look at the younger girl, her fury vanishing for an instant, before she sees the blood and wounds on her sisters, all huddled together, in fear. "Xian…… Rage! Musk!" Her rage returns stronger than ever, and her bloody rampage continues, the cries of her victims echoing throughout the homeland of the Musk.

"What do we do, she's gonna kill all of them!"

"Calm yourself girl, there is nothing we can do, this is what the Musk get for bringing on the rage of our village champion. She won't hurt us, but no Musk male is safe from her wrath. Sisters, I believe today is the day we will witness the eradication of the Musk Dynasty."

Outside the Musk royal palace dozens of mangled dead are strewn about, blood and gore everywhere, and the Musk Prince Herb stands before his opponent. "You demon, you dare to assault my people, my home. Whatever manner of monster you are will fall before my might, I am a dragon descendant, my powers are superior to all and for what you've done this day, your precious village shall be razed, and none will survive." Herb leapt into action, going straight for the killing blow.

His strike amounted to nothing, as the tiger woman just stood there and gave him the first hit. She looked down to his awe struck face, baring all her bloody teeth, the Musk prince, for the first time in his life new what true fear was. "You Musk kill sisters, burn village, cannot forgive. Now you pay, in blood!" Her first strike was a swift claw swipe, which he tried to dodge, but she still caught his left arm, leaving four deep gashes, immobilizing it. He rolled back and cried out in agony, when he looked back up, she crouched, and pounced. This was the last thing he saw as she locked her massive jaw around his neck, and crushed it. One final gush of blood sprays everywhere before she proceeds to tear him limb from limb, even devouring some parts of his body.

The surviving Amazons can only look on in horror, some even losing the contents of their stomachs at the horrific sight of their champion massacring and consuming the Musk Prince.

Once she's done with his remains she stands upright once again, looking to the heavens she lets out a howl of anguish and hatred that stretches for near a whole minute. When she stops her shoulders slump, she looks down to the ground, and slowly turns, looking at the carnage that she had just created. She slowly makes her way to her sisters, no expression on her bloody feline face, only tears.

The eldest of the warriors present walks up to her, "Champion, we must leave this place, let us take our wounded, and go home."

Without even an acknowledgement she moves and picks up one of the still unconscious and seriously wounded Amazons, stands and looks towards the destroyed gates. Following her lead the able bodied warriors carry the others and they start their solemn trek back to the remains of their village.

The entire trip is quiet, no one says a word, all just accepting what happened, and trying to push the horrifying images from their memories.

000000000000

Hours later at the Joketsuzoku village one of the remaining scouts calls out, getting the attention of the entire village populace, "The prisoners, they're returning, and the Champion is with them!"

Elder Khu Lon looks out through the ruined gate, noting the fact that there is a ten foot tall white tiger and a small party of wounded Amazons, "Medics, now, we've got more wounded to care to, and someone bring me some hot water, now!"

Moments later, Xian Pu and her party of survivors have arrived, she looks down to her great-grandmother, tears still in her eyes. "Elder……" She drops to her knees, handing off her injured sister to another who quickly takes her to be treated.

Elder Khu Lon takes the pot of warm water and gently up ends it over the tiger woman's head, in a matter of seconds the beast shrinks down to her normal human form, blood all over her body, face, hands and feet, few tattered remains of her clothing are all that's keeping her modesty, though very little of it.

With tears flowing more freely now, "Great-grandmother I……" She cries, openly, "I killed them, the Musk. I killed all of them." Her crying evolves into open heart wailing. "I couldn't stop, I killed every one of them." The diminutive elder gets off her cane, and embraces the sobbing girl in a comforting hug, and all warriors present stop and look, some relaxing at seeing their champion back, some shedding a silent tear for her, for what she just did, and the burden she will carry for the rest of her days.

After Words: Well, here it is, please R&R, I'd like to know what yall think. I know this was very messy, but it had to be that way, it's the only way I could to the 'Rage' character justice, don't worry, Xian Pu's is probably going to be the messiest, others with be notably lighter, and easier on the stomach.

**Book Two: Steel Shadow**

**Book Three: Lost Specter**

**Book Four: Divinity**

**Book Five: (Undecided)**


	2. Blood Retribution

Disclaimer: (insert A-typical disclaimer here) I do not own any of the characters use herein, so don't convince yourself otherwise

Disclaimer: (insert A-typical disclaimer here) I do not own any of the characters use herein, so don't convince yourself otherwise. Later I might need to introduce original characters to support plot cohesion, if so I'll happily claim them as my own.

Authors Notes: Here's the next episode. Enjoy.

To clarify a couple things; The statement about unsurpassed in the art was made by a character, which means this is that characters opinion, not absolute fact. The spring is not actually located within the valley of Jusenkyo, but it is close enough to be seen from the Guides new hut on the ridge above the valley. Springs do mix, that is fact, so who's to dictate how one chaos magic effect would interact with another chaos magic effect. And as to the war, it's not in there because the reader isn't supposed to know… yet.

**Nerima Avengers Book One:**

**Rage**

Chapter 02

Blood Retribution

Late in the night, the Amazon Champion lies unmoving, trying to rest, her thoughts and memories haunting, denying her the sweet embrace of sleep. Visions of a bloody massacre pervading her every thought, the sounds of her own howls chilling her to the core, she looks at her hand, the beautiful, perfect skin hiding the monstrous bloody claws that lurk beneath. 'I've become a monster, a freak. I always knew that one day I'd be forced to kill for the sake of the tribe, but not like this. I was unstoppable, an uncontrollable rampaging demon, now my Airen will never love me, how could he love a monster like me.'

Elder Khu Lon enters Xian Pu's room, and sits in an old chair near her bed, and sets a tray of tea on the small end table. "Granddaughter, will you join me for some tea?"

Xian Pu rolls over and looks at her great-grandmother, confused, unable to remember her ever being this kind before. She slowly stands up out of bed, her night clothes hanging loosely, hiding her toned, yet dreamy curves. Sitting at the end of the bed, looking the elder in the eyes, noting the absence of her trademark critical stare, "Great-grandmother, what will become of me, I'm too dangerous to stay here now, and surely I have lost Ranma."

"Nonsense child, the whole village is worried for you, not because of what you did, or are capable of, but for you, and how these changes will affect your well being. Your sisters don't fear you, they have faith in you, you are their champion, their savior, and that will never change unless you make it. And as for Ranma, I'd say now you need him more than ever, and he needs you just as much."

"How great-grandmother, how could we ever be together, I've become his worst nightmare, given flesh and bloody fangs. When he sees me like that he'll cower in terror, he'll never come near me again."

"Hehe, that's where you're wrong girl, here have some tea. One of the young warriors you saved today prepared it for you, its chamomile, as soothing blend that will clear your mind, and calm your body."

Xian Pu takes a slow draw from her cup, trying to savor the mild flavor while pondering what elder could mean by being wrong. 'What does she know that I don't, how can she see light in such a dismal situation?' "Elder, I don't understand, the sight of me will drive him unto madness, how could this result in anything but disaster?"

"Its simple really, you are the pinnacle of his fear, and at the same time you are the perfect 'cat' to show him true love, to show him that even the mightiest of cats need not be feared. Xian Pu, you are now the perfect person to help Son-in-Law overcome his fear of cats. And at the same time he is the only man strong, and caring enough to help you control yourself, if fate had any part in this, then it only proves that you two were truly destined to be together."

Finishing her tea, her gaze lowers, deep in thought about the potential benefits and disasters that could result from this. "I really hope you're right Great-grandmother."

"Granddaughter, the entire village has the utmost faith in you, we're all behind you one hundred percent, now have some faith in yourself, you're not a weak willed little girl. Now get some sleep, we have a lot of work to do in the next week." And the two stand and say their goodnights, the tiny elder leaves, and Xian Pu crawls back in bad, and falls fast asleep, thankful for the relaxing effects of the tea.

000000000000

Early the next morning there is a gathering at the village gates, and a young warrior is running into Xian Pu's bedroom rousing her, "Champion, please wake up!"

Said Amazon slowly rolls over, eyeing the one who intrudes into her peaceful slumber, "Huh, What? What is the meaning of this?"

"Please champion, come quick, the Phoenix people are here, and they are making demands, threatening our village!" The young warrior stammered out quickly, her worry showing Xian Pu that these Phoenix mean business.

"Very well, I'll be right out, please leave." Xian Pu begins the task of preparing herself for what could be another bloody confrontation.

Only minutes later, a now battle ready warrior Xian Pu approaches the congregation of Amazons and Phoenix at the ruined gates of her home. "Elder, what is happening, why are these people still here?"

"Champion, do not concern yourself with this rabble, they are being dealt with-"

"Ah, so your mightiest warrior finally decides to show herself, it's too bad this is all the resistance you have to offer, landlings. Now hand over the Heretic Saotome or your village will face our wrath." The apparent leader of the group laid out his demands with smug look of superiority.

This, however, didn't not work as they had intended, instead their demands instantly spark the fury of the village Champion. "What!? You dare to come into my village and make demands! We have a peace treaty that your Lord Saffron agreed to personally, your demands hold no weight, and you are risking war. Leave here at once and tell whoever is in charge that we will accept no demands, and should you take action against my people, you will face 'my' wrath." Xian Pu defiantly stared down the arrogant birdman that sparked her anger, showing no signs of weakness, only pure hatred and malice. Behind her more and more, battle ready Amazon warriors continue to gather, prepared to lay down their lives to support their champion, and protect their home.

"You will learn to regret those words landling, soon you will realize and accept us as your superiors, or you will die with your pride."

Xian Pu snorted, obviously not amused by their foolish superiority complex, "Your threats are as hollow as your bones birdman, be gone! Now!"

"Very well, you have been warned." With that the Phoenix people took to the skies, flying back to their mountain home.

"Granddaughter, I'm proud of the way you handled yourself there, you intimidated them, you showed them that we are not weak, and will not be intimidated by their foolish belief that they are our betters."

"They are nothing but stupid birdmen, my husband single handedly defeated their most powerful, their threats are nothing compared to our might. If they are dumb enough to attack us then we will show them how wrong they are, though our numbers are weak, and many still injured and not capable of fighting." She pauses, not happy with this realization, "Great-grandmother, I'm afraid that in our weakened state I may have to unleash the beast again, and this time it will be here, and all will be forced to watch me commit those heinous atrocities."

"Be at easy my child, those are not atrocities, that is war, and it is never pretty, we are all behind you. If it does come down to that, do not hate yourself, you are fighting for you people, protecting our way of life, as we all are, the only difference is that you are much more capable of defending our people than the rest of us."

000000000000

A short while later in the chambers of Lady Kiima, the impromptu leader of the Phoenix tribe, a small meeting is taking place. The leader of the war party and a young Amazon warrior are present, along with the temporary leader of their people. "My lady, the landlings have denied our demands, and threatened war if we take action against them."

"It is as I told you my Lady. They are not only harboring the Heretic, but working together, plotting out downfall." The short warrior chided in, knowing exactly how they would respond to suck information.

"Blasphemers, the landlings dare to plot against the mighty Phoenix. Lieutenant take your warriors and return there, capture or kill the Heretic at all costs, kill any who stand in your way. And Sphinx, return to them as a scout, ensure that our warriors get the surprise attack."

"Yes my Lady." Both individuals sounded in unison before turning and leaving. On the way out, Sphinx shows a small, yet noticeable, and very sinister smile as her eyes flash a golden yellow for just an instant.

000000000000

A few hours later, late in the morning, most of the Amazons were gathered in the center of the village, either eating an early lunch, sharpening their weapons, or donning their battle gear. Suddenly a massive ball of fire landed amidst the warriors, the ensuing explosion scattered the gathering of women, kill nearly a dozen instantly.

When Xian Pu had regained her bearings she looked up, seeing only a handful of birdmen warriors in the sky, she looked down to the entrance of her village, and quickly counted over four dozen armed Phoenix warriors, and the one that made the demands earlier appeared to be leading this assault. Rolling to her feet she ran to a nearby building and stomped on the side of a bucket, causing it to collapse as it toppled over, soaking her side with cold water. She felt the change, her ears quickly popped up to the top of her head, and a tail snaked out of the hole she cut in the back of her pants. In an instant she took off at blinding speeds, and then launched herself through the air.

The Phoenix Lieutenant turned just in time to see the massive Amazon War Tigress land only feet from him and let out a blood churning roar with such force that he fell back on his behind, stricken by the shear terror this monster emitted.

"I, warned, you!" She lashed out at his head, grabbing firmly, and with an arcing swing she slammed him into the ground with enough force to crush every bone in his body. Turning, she quickly grabbed his spear and launched into the air faster than a bullet, tearing through two of the airborne enemies before disappearing from view. Hoping that her archer sisters would handle the remaining aerial targets, Xian Pu turned to face the bulk of the enemy force, "You will all pay, for the lives of my sisters, you will all pay in blood. Now die!" She leapt forth and quickly cleaved the first one with her right claw, followed with a spin-kick that sent his corpse into the group. The blood thirsty beast lunged at her enemy, maw wide open baring razor sharp teeth that promise to rend flesh.

Elder Khu Lon stood back in awe, watching the horrifying dance of death her granddaughter was performing, her speed and power unmatched by any in her three hundred year long life. She felt immeasurable pride in her heir, but she knew this was foolish pride, Xian Pu had become a murderous monster, and she had turned her into this monster. The diminutive elder watched in morbid fascination as her Champion continued on her bloody rampage, tearing birdman after birdman asunder. No hesitation, no thought, only killing, driven by her rage, no, she had become the embodiment of Rage. It was at that moment that Khu Lon decided that she must teach her granddaughter to control her anger, for if this continued Xian Pu would grow to despise herself, she would hate her own existence for the simple fact that she no longer had control of her own actions.

Just then the enraged tigress stopped her onslaught, the disemboweled and mangled remains of nearly forty birdmen littered the ground around her. Staring intently at one of the enemies, she slowly stalked towards them, blood dripping from her face, and claws. "I have slain three of your warriors for every one of my sisters you killed, this is your last chance, leave now or your tribe will face my rage!"

Elder Khu Lon smiled, even in the heat of battle she had been counting her kills, this was her plan from the start, kill them three to one, and give them one last chance to retreat. Again that feeling of pride returned, but this was not foolish pride, this was pride in her granddaughter for showing control when there appeared to be none, for showing mercy to those who did not deserve it, for showing that she is still human.

After all but one of the surviving Phoenix have gathered themselves and fled, the Amazon tigress catches a scent, a combination of scents actually, a combination that shouldn't exist on one person. Turning to survey her surroundings, tracing the scent, she finally pin-points its origin, one of her sisters.

"Seize her!" The beast roars, pointing as a short, red-haired warrior. Those around her look at her in confusion, then back to their Champion. "That creature is a spy, now capture her!" She roars once again and launches herself through the air, to land only feet from the group that is now surrounding the 'spy' with weapons drawn.

The little redhead raises her hands, an arrogant smirk on her face, "Took ya long enough catch on kitty cat."

In a flash her massive paw streaks out and wraps around the neck of the little intruder. Other Amazons looking on in disbelief, "Champion Xian Pu, unhand her immediately, what is the meaning of this!?" Elder Khu Lon shouts as the bounces up on her gnarled old staff.

The Amazon War Tiger, still holding the intruder by the neck brings her in close, "You reek of the blood of my sisters!" She roared, spittle and drops of blood spraying her in the face, "You reek of Musk, you reek of Phoenix, and worst of all, you reek of Men! Now show me your true self changeling, so I may look into your real eyes as I squeeze the life from you."

The form of the captive slowly shimmers, shifting through that of a Musk male warrior, and that of a female Phoenix scout, to finally stop at an odd, almost alien form. Scaly red skin, glowing yellow eyes and no body hair are his most prominent features. "Ha ha ha, you fool, you were all played for fools. I alone almost got your three tribes to wipe each other out, you were all too easy to manipulate, it was so much fun though. And now you may kill me if you want, but you are now too weak to stop my masters from taking this land, they will enjoy your suffering as much as I-"

A stomach turning pop sound emanated from his neck as it was crushed by the raging tigress, which shortly dropped the lifeless corpse, and turned to look at the astonished faces of her people. "Sisters, we have been deceived, manipulated into killing those we once shared peace with. We have a greater enemy that threatens this land, and we must prepare ourselves." All of the Amazons just stared on, taking in what has happened, some even shedding tears of regret, some fighting to control their own rage.

Just then a lone Phoenix landed a short ways from the Elder and her great-granddaughter, her hand held up showing no hostile intent. She knew now from what that spy said that this blood bath was her fault, and she had to make things right again, somehow. "Please, allow me to speak."

Xian Pu's rage did not flare, only regret this time, recognizing the visitor, "Lady Kiima, why are you here, the battle is over, a battle that should have never began."

Barely managing to contain her own fear from standing this close to the bloody beast before her, The Amazon War Tigress that single handedly destroyed the Musk Dynasty, the same warrior still covered in blood, the blood of her people. "That is why I am here." She points at the form of the changeling spy, "His name was Sphinx, a short while ago he came to me offering his services to help monitor this mountain range, his shape shifting powers made him ideal for the position, so I hired him."

"He was your spy!" Xian Pu's rage boiled over in an instant, ready to strike this bird woman down where she stood. Kiima uncontrollably took a step back as the beast roared in her face.

"Stand down Champion, she's not finished, at least hear her out." The diminutive elder snapped at the furious tigress.

"He was in my employ, and his information he had returned to me was apparently false, he had told me of the Saotome boy being here, training your warriors to invade our mountain and attack, not giving our lord the time needed to be reborn with his sanity. He made it seem that Saotome had been planning our eradication the whole time, and that you were his supporters, which is why we made the demands to hand over the Heretic for judgment. I can now see that the Ranma Saotome was never here, and all of his information a fabrication to manipulate my people, me, into waging war with you. I also believe that he manipulated the Musk into attacking you, but I know not how." She pauses, steeling herself after being fluster by the realization that she had been manipulated as much as the landlings had. "I'm here to propose peace, and an alliance between our people. If his masters are as powerful as he claimed, then both our tribes are doomed unless we can combine our remaining strengths, and defend our land as one."

The short elder pondered the situation, weighing the potential of the agreement, coming to the conclusion that this Kiima woman is right, without an alliance both of their people are surely doomed. "Very well, I Matriarchal Elder Khu Lon of the Joketsuzoku Amazons do hereby accept your offer of peace, and an alliance to cooperate in the defense of both of ours homeland." She extended a hand, which was firmly grasped by the Phoenix Lady Kiima. "Now you should tell your people, and I mine, we must have a meeting of the masses, and quash any animosity that they still harbor."

"Agreed, it is most important that our people understand that we did not intentionally make war with each other, and that there is a greater threat to us all. I will take my leave, and send a messenger within the hour, let us plan this meeting soon."

"Is this wise elder, the people will not openly accept this."

"You are right, they won't want to, but they must, if we are to survive. Now, Champion Xian Pu, we need to work on that temper of yours, it's great to be powerful, but not so if you cannot control yourself."

Xian Pu snorts and turns away, obviously agitated by the elder's remark.

"Granddaughter, I think it's time I taught you the Soul of Ice technique."

After Words: To clarify, and quash any unwarranted expectations, yes the concept was born from the Avengers series, but elements will be drawn from a multitude of sources, possibly beyond marvel, and the characters will not all be direct transformations of any one specific hero/villain. I'm open to some suggestions for original villains. I'd prefer those, as opposed to using what has already shown their stuff in many comics and other works of fanfiction.

**Book Two: Steel Shadow**

**Book Three: Lost Specter**

**Book Four: Divinity**

**Book Five: (Undecided)**

Quick Character Bio: **Sphinx**: I really like this guy, and he has a lot of potential. He's basically an amalgamation of marvel's Mystique and 'Array' from Gold Digger. He's an arrogant bastard that thinks he's invincible, and quite nearly is, he always has a backup plan to get out of, or come back from any situation. So you can all count on not having seen the last of him.


End file.
